


When Bad First Impressions Lead To Love

by jacinth



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Apologies, Asshole Harry, Awesome cousin Katie, First Kiss, First Meetings, Frottage, Happy Ending, Harry's a rich dick, He haunts my life I'm so sorry, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Louis, M/M, Pancakes, Rich Harry, Stubborn Louis, he doesn't want to hear it okay, he makes Louis cry, stop it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 03:47:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2295548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacinth/pseuds/jacinth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What do you do when you're trapped in a summer house for 2 months with a snobby rich boy who made you cry the first time you met?</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Bad First Impressions Lead To Love

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just going to warn you, I pulled a muscle in my back a few days ago and I'm on some heavy duty meds for the next few weeks, so this might be a bit... weird.
> 
> I'm having a bit of trouble with the last chapters of my other story Best Things but it's coming along, I wrote this real quick last night to keep myself in the groove!

Louis was still reeling with shock when headlights flashed in the window, causing him to squeak and tumble off the sofa before flying out of the room and up the stairs, his cousin Katie's voice calling out behind him. After locking himself in his room he slid down the door and curled into a ball.

He felt betrayed.

Katie knew, she fucking _knew_ he never wanted to see Harry Styles again as long as he lived! The bastard probably didn't even remember him, so there's that at least. Louis knew he was being over dramatic but the guy had humiliated him last year.  
  
Harry Styles was a posh rich kid from the fancy part of London, while Louis came from a poor family in Doncaster and the only reason they had met in the first time was through Katie, his second cousin on his mother's side. She went to the same private school as Harry and they were sort of friends. Louis had been sent to stay with her the previous summer when his parents were having 'issues' meaning his step-dad was an abusive shithead and his mum sent him away until she had everything moved to their new place, he hadn't wanted to leave, but she had begged. He'd felt majorly out of place at first but Katie had kept charging the walls of his shy reluctance and finally, they became friends, and were nearly inseparable by the end of the summer.  
  
That was when he'd been introduced to Harry.  
  
Every year Katie's parents would put together an end of summer party for their friends; Harry's mum and Katie's were close like sisters so naturally they had been there. The first time Louis had laid eyes on Harry he had been sure it was love at first sight. That had come as quite a shock to Louis because as far as he knew, he was straight. This had lasted all of ten minutes.

Harry had been distracted when Katie had introduced them, eyes following a tall brunette girl, then a blonde boy, then another tall girl with large breasts. Louis hadn't thought anything of it, it was a party, one was bound to get distracted. 

Then, later that night after Katie had ditched him to sneak upstairs with her boyfriend Bradley, Louis had spotted Harry alone on the balcony, leaning against the railing and typing on his phone, seemingly unaware of the goings on around him. Now, Louis wasn't so full of himself as to believe someone like Harry might take an interest in him, but he hoped they might strike up a friendship. They were both close to Katie after all, it only made sense. So, after gathering his courage, Louis had tentatively made his way out onto the darkened balcony where he could just barely make out the other boy's features and tried to speak with him.

He'd received a hum in response to his greeting but tried not to let it affect him. He then mentioned Katie, asking how long they'd been friends and had gotten another hum and shrug. Finally, after a few failed attempts at starting a conversation the other boy had looked up, aggravation visible on his face under the glow of the moon. He remembered the way his cheeks had burned with embarrassment as annoyed green eyes had looked him over with distaste, as if his lack of wealth was contagious.

Harry had curled his lip back in a sneer,“Why are you talking to me? I'm not Katie, I don't associate with rubbish.”  
  
Blinking away tears, Louis had stumbled back a step, stuttering.  
  
“Someone should tell Katie to keep her charity cases away from the guests,” another voice had said from behind him before the tall brunette Harry had been eyeing earlier came into view.  
  
Louis had spun, intending to get away when he'd tripped over a potted plant, causing his glasses to fall from his face. He didn't bother to turn back and pick them up, his chest hurt, his eyes stung and he could feel wetness on his cheeks; he just wanted to get out of there. He went slowly as he didn't want to cause a scene. When he'd gotten upstairs he had locked himself in the room he was staying in and cried himself to sleep.

It wasn't that he wasn't _used_ to being treated like shit, his step-dad did that plenty, it was the fact that he'd managed to get enough courage to talk to someone, something he never would have attempted back home and had gotten burned, mistakenly thinking Harry would be kind; he had a deceptively sweet face. Louis couldn't remember ever feeling so humiliated before in his life. He had decided then and there that he wanted nothing to do with anyone from the upper class, aside from Katie.  
  
He really had no idea why he'd allowed himself to be talked into coming back this summer, he must be a masochist. Katie had promised he wouldn't have to deal with anyone besides her, and the family. For some reason she'd failed to mention that Harry would be staying with them at the summer house.

Louis stayed in his room for the rest of that night, he had a bathroom and he'd lost his appetite indefinitely so there was really no reason for him to go back out there tonight. Perhaps tomorrow he could summon enough courage, but for now he was fine right where he was.

 

It was 2am but Louis was still awake, he'd been having trouble sleeping since he was fourteen and tonight seemed to be one of those nights. He stood and walked over to the door, he knew no one was awake so he crept out into the hall before climbing another set of stairs leading to a room on the third floor, it was just as comfy during the night as it was when the rays of sun were streaming in. He curled up on the window seat and watched the trees move with the wind and the pond ripple in the moonlight. Before he knew it his eyes were heavy and closing, not that he was about to complain.

A strange tingling sensation had Louis stirring in his sleep but it wasn't enough to rouse him fully. He became aware of the heat from the morning sun on his face and the skin of his lower belly where his shirt had ridden up and sighed happily at the comforting warmth. A tiny moan left his lips as he arched his back and stretched, he wasn't ready to wake up yet. Turning his head to the side, he lifted his right arm and pushed it under his head, attempting to fall back to sleep. Still, the tingling remained, he paid it no mind, it was probably Molly, Katie's cat, watching him. Never knew where the thing would pop up next.

Sometime later, Louis woke to the sound of Katie calling his name and realized he'd fallen asleep somewhere that wasn't his room. He rolled off the window seat and landed on his hands and knees with a little groan. Instead of standing, he stretched out on his stomach and stayed like that until he heard Katie's bare feet on the hardwood floor of the hallway leading to the room.

“Louis,” she sighed, walking closer. “up.”  
  
“M'good. Thanks though.”

There was no reply and suddenly she was behind him, hands slipping under his shoulders and pulling him up. “Nooooo” he whined, but damn that girl was strong, either that or he was too small. She managed to pull him to his feet and put all her weight behind him, shuffling him across the floor. Once he hit the hall he could smell food and coffee, it was enough to have him moving willingly.

“Should change first...” he muttered, attempting to detour to his room but was swiftly redirected.  
  
“We're all in our pajama's.”

He rolled his eyes tiredly and tugged on his grey plaid sleep pants, and fixed his long sleeved pajama shirt. You wouldn't think one would need to wear such heavy PJ's in July, right? Well tell that to Mrs. McGrath who had the A/C on at night, making it practically winter.

When they got down stairs Louis went straight for the smell of coffee, getting himself a giant mug full with extra cream and sugar because what the hell before sitting in his usual chair and pulling his knees to his chest.  

“Oi, L, pass the jam.” Katie mumbled around a strip of bacon, taking the chair next to him. He handed it over with a wrinkled nose, she always had to have jam on her pancakes. He himself preferred blueberry syrup, with a side of eggs, bangers and toast. It was a nice change, at home it was the same every morning, beans on toast.Louis was convinced it was how he ended up with such a huge ass. Taking a few large gulps of his coffee, Louis finally felt awake enough to get some food on his plate.

“Good morning everyone!” a deep, cheery voice said from the doorway making Louis to freeze in the middle of buttering his pancakes, his hand tightening on the knife.  
  
Harry practically bounced into the room, giving Mrs. McGrath a kiss on the cheek as she handed him a mug of black coffee, Louis did his best to ignore him as he swept around the table to kiss Katie's cheek as well before sitting next to her.  
  
Louis' appetite disappeared but he forced himself to cut a piece of pancake and eat it, he was in the middle of chewing when the bastard decided to talk to him. “Louis, right?”  
  
 _'Why are you talking to me?'_ The memory from last year had anger building in his chest. Well, he wouldn't be making that mistake again. Louis ignored the other boy's words and continued to eat his pancakes as if Harry had never spoken.... until Katie elbowed him in the ribs. He turned to look at her with raised brows, “Yes?”

“Harry's talking to you.... you remember Harry?”  
  
Louis looked from Katie's face to Harry's guilty one, “I could never forget.” he said coldly, looking away without any further acknowledgement of the other boy and continuing to eat. He managed about four more bites, then he was pushing his plate away, sliding out of the chair and walking away with his coffee.   
  
“Ouch!” Harry yelped. Louis smiled as he climbed the stairs; he hoped the asshole had just stabbed himself. In the dick.

-:-

Louis was in the back yard near the pond, sprawled on a blanket reading Pride & Prejudice for the hundredth time, only this time he only managed to get a few chapters in before he tossed it aside in frustration and flopped onto his back. Closing his eyes, Louis took in the sounds around him, the ducks, the wind rustling the trees and grass, someone walking towards him...

He opened one eye to see Harry standing next to his blanket, looking down at him with an unsure, yet kind smile.

Pushing himself into a sitting position quickly, Louis glared up at him and Harry shrunk back for a moment before stepping forward with determination. “I... I owe you an apology.”  
  
Louis blinked up at him, then looked to book he'd tossed aside. Maybe he was in a Sense & Sensibility mood. Grabbing the book, Louis stood, gathered up the blanket and walked away from Harry without a backwards glance. He didn't want to hear it.

-:-

Louis had been there a week and Harry still approached him daily, apologizing whether Louis wanted to hear it or not. Louis still ignored him, never speaking a word to the taller boy and for all intents and purposes acting as if he didn't exist, showing no emotion, anger, hurt or otherwise toward him. He was indifferent. Yet the more he ignored Harry, the harder he seemed to try, and though Louis would never admit it, it was getting to him; Harry, was getting to him.

Everyone in the house seemed to realize something was going on, Katie often raising a questioning eyebrow at one or both of them, her parents had looked confused at first but seemed to accept the boys' issues with each other, though, Louis had a feeling Katie had told them _something_.

Louis found himself staring at Harry more often than not, jerks shouldn't ever be so... radiant. No, they should look like that kid Nick back home. Harry was sweet as candy to everyone around him; charm by the bucket load and a wide smile for all. Louis didn't trust him. He'd been on the receiving end of Harry's true colours, and he wanted nothing to do with him.

If only Harry would leave him alone.

-:-

Louis loved the water, loved the comfort he found in it's embrace, and sometimes it soothed him more than anything else could. He was in the deep end of the pool, messing about, swimming back and forth and to the very bottom for no other reason than the fact that it calmed him. He had no clue how long he'd been at it, Katie was out with Bradley, and her parents were in London, he didn't know where Harry was nor did he particularly care, unfortunately, the splash that came from about five feet behind him gave him a pretty good idea.

Kicking, Louis turned himself and pushed himself to the edge of the pool, he should get out, he knew he should, but something was stopping him.

Sure enough, Harry broke the surface with a gasp and a smile. Louis tried to ignore the flutter in his chest and again, pretended the other boy did not exist, until Harry swam closer, only stopping when he was less than a foot away. Louis cursed inwardly, he was literally boxed in, no where to go except up or down. Still, he kept his eyes to the side, ignoring Harry and the way his heart felt as if it might burst from his chest at any given moment.

“You have every reason to hate me,” Harry said quietly. Louis swallowed, wanting both to leave and listen.“I was in a bad place last summer – it's not an excuse, just a reason. I think I may have even driven my own mother to hate me then. But please know, you can't possibly hate me more than I hate myself. The look on your face haunted me, still haunts me. I think it was then that it really hit me how bad I'd become.”

Louis didn't know how to react, part of him wanted to know what had driven Harry to such a hateful place, while the other part wanted to brush off the apology like he had all the others and leave. Shaking his head, Louis attempted to swim past Harry to the ladder on the other side of the pool, but was stopped by an arm shooting out. Louis felt his face heating as Harry's chest pressed against his right arm. He felt Harry's other arm across his back a second later. “Please,” Harry whispered, “What can I do to make this better?”

“I think you mean how can you make _yourself_ feel better.” Louis snapped, biting his lip when he realized he'd just spoken directly to Harry for the first time since that night a year ago. Pulling himself closer to the edge of the pool, he tried to ignore the gasp of surprise that fell from Harry's red lips. Stop it! He berated himself.

“No,” Harry disagreed, “What I said was horrible, and no matter what happens, whether you forgive me or not, I'll always hate myself for it. There's no 'making myself feel better'.” He moved closer, “What I want to know is how I can make you feel better.” Louis shivered as hot breath tickled his shoulder and neck, making his stomach tighten. He was never more grateful to be submerged in water from the neck down.

“What's done is done,” Louis said, voice trembling. “But you can start by staying away from me.”

Harry laughed, loud and humorlessly. “I wish I could.”  
  
“Try.”  
  
“I have.”  
  
“If you say ' _you're my own personal brand of heroin_ ' I will punch you in the neck.”  
  
Harry laughed again but didn't say any more. Louis' eyes widened making him laugh even harder. Narrowing his eyes, Louis splashed the other boy in the face making him reel back and giving Louis space to pull himself up. He was almost out when large hands came around his waist, yanking him back into the water. Louis squealed and grabbed at the other boys arms, pulling him under with him. Before he knew what was happening Harry's face appeared in front of his as the bubbles cleared, he wanted to kick and get away and he wanted to stay and see what happened. The decision was taken from him when Harry closed the distance and pressed their mouths together. Louis jerked from shock but Harry didn't let him go, gripping him tighter and pulling him closer. Clutching the other boys neck, Louis felt as if he might explode, both from the lack of air and the heat in his belly. He hated it. He loved it. Damn you, Harry Styles, he thought as both finally ran out of air and broke the surface with gasps.  
  
Louis had no time to get his bearings before he was being pushed against the side of the pool, Harry latching onto the wet skin of his throat with a growl. Fuck. Tossing his head back with a moan, Louis finally gave in, his legs wrapping around Harry's waist, allowing him to press impossibly closer, his hands finding purchase in those stupid wet curls. Harry's hands travelled up and down his torso, thumbs brushing his nipples, earning a little squeak, catching on, he lowered his mouth and sucked it between his lips. Louis bucked and arched, hardening in his swim trunks til he was sure something would give. Harry moaned against his chest as if he were the one on the receiving end, the vibration sending little sparks every which way. His eyes rolled back when Harry gripped his arse, pulling him close and pushing their cocks together, he raked his nailed across those stupidly broad shoulders and allowed it. He was so close....  
  
Harry tore his mouth away from his nipple and kissed his way back up Louis' chest and neck before nipping his earlobe and making him to whine. The hands on his ass tightened, holding him in place as Harry ground hips together. Goosebumps broke out over every inch of his skin at the hot panting against his ear. “Wish my cock was splitting you open,” Harry ground out, “you'd be able to feel it, right here..." he slid his hands to Louis' hips, pressing his thumbsinto the skin just below his belly button for emphasis. "So tiny..." he whispered in awe.

Louis moaned, nipples stiffening almost painfully as he spread his legs as far as they would go, allowing Harry to finish them both off with quick thrusts. “Oh god...” he whimpered, releasing into his trunks. Harry followed a few seconds later with a shout smothered against Louis' shoulder.

They stilled, panting and trembling, Louis' eyes beginning to sting as he realized what he'd just let happen. He began to pull away, but Harry refused to let him, nudging Louis' cheek with his nose before kissing him again. “Not goin' anywhere.”

“Harry....”

“I decided you were mine a year ago.”  
  
“No.”  
  
“M'not asking.”  
  
“You... you... can't force me to-”  
  
“I need you.”  
  
“What?”

The water rippled as Harry raised his hand to caress Louis' cheek. “You broke down my wall of bitterness and hate with one look. Something my boyfriend at the time... my own _mum_ , couldn't do. You made me realize what I was turning into, you saved me. There has to be a reason, and, I'm not letting you go until I find out what it is, maybe not even then.”

“You'll be disappointed,” Louis whispered, looking down. “M'nothing special, not some angel sent to make you see the error of your ways. I'm just Louis Tomlinson, poor, obscure, rubbish-”

“No.” Harry said fiercly, pressing their foreheads together, “I was so fucking stupid. I'm the asshole and you shouldn't believe anything I said that night, It came from a hateful place.”  
  
“Why should I believe what you're saying now?”

“You don't _have_ to, just know, I won't give you up.”

“I- you.. you... can't just-”  
  
“But I will.” Harry insisted, making Louis huff.   
  
“What, are you just going to stalk me?”  
  
“Courting sounds better.”  
  
“What century are you living in?”  
  
“Whichever one makes you mine.”  
  
Louis snorted and tipped his head back, resting it against the side of the pool. They could do this all day, he knew. Harry had a bloody answer for everything. Deep down, Louis knew Harry was telling the truth, he could just... feel it. Harry sunk his teeth into the exposed flesh of Louis' neck making him squeak and moan. “Harry...”  
  
“Give me a chance, I know I don't deserve it, but let me-”  
  
Throwing caution to the wind, Louis leaned forward to capture Harry's lips, before kissing his forehead. “Don't... don't make me regret this,” he whispered, trying to sound stern but it came out vulnerable and almost scared.  
  
“I'd rather die than see that look on your face again and know that I caused it.”  
  
Louis knew this was the beginning of something intense. And years later when their children asked if daddy had kept his promise, Louis informed them with a smile that he indeed had.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if it was bad. I had a hard time with the ending of this one! Gah.
> 
> Thoughts?


End file.
